Untitled
by EbonyWinterWitch
Summary: An AU take on Devil's Trap. The YED manages to corner the Winchesters, forcing the Angels to step in far earlier than they'd planned. (potential OOC warning)
1. Teaser

**AN: **Please be nice, this is my first try at the Supernatural world. ^_^ I have seen the show up to the end of Season 5 at least, and this little idea has been nagging me to write it, I'm not sure if this is a teaser or a one-shot(or possible two-shot), so enjoy and review to let me know what you guys think. This is kinda an alternate play off the _Devil's Trap_ episode. May have some OOC as well.

**DISCLAIMER: **Eric Kripke owns all things Supernatural. I'm just briefly playing in his sandbox. ^_^

* * *

**UNTITLED**

The bastard had found them. Sam didn't even know how the it had even gotten in with all the wards and salting that they had set up upon finding this old cabin but it did.

The demon that had torn apart their family stood smugly in the middle of the room. Hated yellow-eyes stared into his own, even as it ignored Dean's curses and struggles to get its attention away from Sam and their unconscious father.

All three Winchesters were pinned to seperate walls of the cabin's living room, having been taken completely by surprise by Azazel's attack. "Stay away from him!" Dean shouted from his side of the room, struggling fiercely against the hold, but for all he tried, he was getting nowhere fast.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," It sighed, shaking it's head and finally turning away from Sam, "do shut up, will you? The adults are trying to have a conversation." It paused, "Speaking of which..." Both of the brothers bristled in anger as it turned toward John. The eldest Winchester was still weak from his ordeal, after being captured by Azazel's daughter Meg and being drugged repeatedly for almost an entire day. The rough collision with the wall had been enough to knock him out.

"Hey," It cooed, slapping the man roughly on the face. "Time to wake up!" "Leave him alone!" Sam snapped. "It's me you want!" The demon turned and offered him a smug smile that showed too much teeth, even as the blow had the desired effect. John let out a soft groan, his eyes fluttering as he tried to focus on his surroundings.

It turned back to him. "That-a-boy Johnny, don't want to miss the party now do we?" Even with his vision as blurry as it was, John glared at the figure in front of him. "Go to hell, you son of a bitch." It actually laughed and patted him condesendingly on the cheek. "I've been there, don't worry. Found it a little too hot for my tastes."

He abruptly whirled back to face the brothers. "Now! Let's get this show on the road!" Dean didn't like the look on it's face. It was almost gleeful. "What the hell are you talking about, you bastard?" It pretended to think, "I'm getting very tired of your Daddy getting in my way all the time. Especially in regards to Sam here. So now that you three are at my mercy, I've decided to finally do something about it..."

Dean paled, remembering Meg saying that their father was the demon's current target. It turned to face Sam again. "And the most fitting way would be for you two to watch him burn. Just like your Mommy. Just like pretty Jess." Dean turned white in horror while Sam began to shake his head frantically, thrashing against the hold pinning him to the wall. "No!_ NO_! You son of a bitch! Don't you dare!"

It turned to face John again, the whole thing seemingly happening in slow motion to Dean's eyes. He wanted to rave and scream at the demon, but his voice was frozen in his throat. John let out a startled gasp as his feet abruptly left the floor and he began sliding up the wall to the ceiling.

_"DAD!"_

**TBC...?**

* * *

(**AN2:** I got the idea from reading all sorts of fics where YED kills Dean or tries to kill him in the same manner as Mary, so I was trying to picture how they'd react if they were faced with losing John the same way they lost their mom.)


	2. Chapter One rewritten and expanded

**AN: **Please be nice, this is my first try at the Supernatural world. ^_^ I have seen the show up to the end of Season 5 at least, and this little idea has been nagging me to write it, so enjoy and review to let me know what you guys think. This is kinda an alternate play off the _Devil's Trap_ episode. May have some OOC as well.

**DISCLAIMER: **Eric Kripke owns all things Supernatural. I'm just playing in his sandbox, making a mess. ^_^

* * *

**UNTITLED:**

The bastard had found them. Sam didn't know how it had even gotten in with all the wards and salting that they had set up upon finding this old cabin but it did.

John had just came into the main room from the bedroom when the front door slammed open, startling them all and an older man strolled in like he owned the place. Dean had the colt out in the next instant, but with a flash of those yellow eyes, all three of them had been slammed into opposite walls and held fast.

The demon that had torn apart their family stood smugly in the middle of the room, hated yellow-eyes boring into Sam's own, even as it ignored Dean's curses and struggles to get its attention away from Sam and their father. "Stay away from him!" Dean shouted from his side of the room, struggling fiercely against the hold, but for all he tried, he was getting nowhere fast.

"Dean," It sighed, shaking it's head and finally turning away from Sam, "do shut up, will you? The adults are trying to have a conversation." It paused, "Speaking of which..." Both of the brothers bristled in anger as it turned toward John. The eldest Winchester was still weak from his ordeal, after being captured by Azazel's daughter Meg and being drugged repeatedly for almost an entire day. The rough collision with the wall had been enough to knock him out.

"Hey," It cooed, slapping the man roughly on the face. "Time to wake up!" "Leave him alone!" Sam snapped. "It's me you want!" The demon turned and offered him a smile that showed too much teeth, even as the blow had the desired effect. John let out a soft groan, his eyes fluttering as he tried to focus on his surroundings. It turned back to him. "That-a-boy Johnny, don't want to miss the party now do we?" Even with his vision as blurry as it was, John glared at the figure in front of him. "Go to hell, you son of a bitch." It actually laughed and patted him condesendingly on the cheek. "I've been there, don't worry. Found it quite lovely, if a little hot for my tastes."

It leaned in closer, smirking as John leaned back, away from the demon now invading his personal space. "Now I've discovered something quite interesting about you John, something _very_ interesting..." "What are you talking about?" John growled in response, struggling against the force holding him to the wall. It was the second time in a few days, but this time the force was a lot stronger, almost crushing the air from his lungs.

"You Johnny, are a vessel. Bet mommy and daddy never told you that did they? And we never would have known if you didn't fall in with those hunters. Those _Campbells_." He spit out Mary's family name like it was something vile. "A vessel? What do you mean, a vessel?" Dean spat. It turned away from John, missing the man's silent breath of relief. "All things in due time Deano," He strode over to him, hovering in much the same sense that he had been just doing to John. "Now I've got a serious bone to pick with you. I owe you some payback for killing my children."

Dean smirked, "What, the psycho bitch and the no-brain? You should be _thanking_ me for taking them off your hands. I mean I don't know about you but..." he was cut off as the demon, a look of rage on it's face, struck him across the face. Spitting out the blood in his mouth, Dean's smirk never faltered. "That the best you got?" Sam watched all this with wide eyes, hating the way the demon was able to play with all of them at it's leisure and they couldn't stop it. He eyed the colt lying innocently on the floor not even two feet away, and wondered if he could somehow get to it or get it to come to him.

Azazel was about to hit Dean again, he wanted to wipe that infuriating smirk off the brat's face, but then realized he was giving Dean what he wanted. His attention on him, and not on his family. "No Dean," he purred, his voice edged with a menacing growl. "I've got a better idea." He turned away and spoke to the room at large. "What better way to start your punishment then to kill two birds with one stone." He sneered at John. "Daddy Winchester has been a thorn in my side for a very long time." He turned back to Dean, "And everyone knows your biggest weakness is your family..."

Sam doubled his focus on the colt, trying to will himself free of the force holding him to the wall. "What are you going to do?" Azazel let a smirk of his own cross his face. "I've decided I'm going to make you watch Daddy burn. Just like Mommy." He leered at Sam. "Just like pretty Jess." Sam's focus stuttered to a halt and he swore all the blood drained from his face.

Azazel looked positively gleeful. Dean exploded, shaking his head frantically, thrashing against the hold pinning him to the wall. "No! _NO!_ You son of a bitch! Don't you _dare_!" It turned to face John again, the whole thing seemingly happening in slow motion to Sam's eyes. He wanted to rave and scream at the demon, but his voice was frozen in his throat.

John let out a gasp as the pressure holding him to the wall seemed to double, now feeling as if it was pressing on him from a lower angle, pushing upwards. He abruptly realized with a start that his feet were no longer touching the floor. He was dragged up the wall, flinching slightly as his head hit the ceiling. All he could do was angle his neck, to relieve the pressure, allowing the demon to drag him from the wall onto the ceiling. He kept going till he was roughly in the center of the room before stopping.

"Hmmm. Perfect." Azazel let another toothy grin cross his features, yellow eyes practically sparking. He cocked his head, pretending to study John from another point. He turned to Sam. The youngest Winchester was staring at his father with huge eyes, now glimmering with tears, the colt nearly completely forgotten. "Just like Jess, wouldn't you say Sammy? But I think we're missing something."

This time a brief strangled cry escaped John before he managed to clench his jaw, biting his lip hard to stop himself. Dean and Sam watched with horror as blood began to gather on their father's shirt over his stomach. The stain growing larger with every passing second. The pain clearly showed on John's face before he released his breath, slumping in the hold keeping him pinned fast to the ceiling. "There we go." Azazel spoke almost casually.

Dean yelled at the demon, doing everything he could think of to distract him and prevent his father's death. Sam stared at his father as if in a trance, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

John panted, trying to recover. In all his years as a hunter, he swore that nothing had hurt as much as the large slash that was now across his stomach. The pain was coming in waves and he tried to fight off the black on the edges of his vision.

His shirt was sticky with his blood and it was only growing larger. He found he could still move his head though and he locked gazes with Sam, trying to get across all that he wanted to say, sure he was going to die in the next few moments. But the one he wanted most to say was at the forefront.

_I'm sorry._

"**DAD**!"

**TBC...**

* * *

**AN2:** Well there you have it. ^_^ Please review and let me know what you guys think. I'm thinking this is more than likely going to be a two-shot.


End file.
